1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to exercise and therapy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved foot ambulator apparatus wherein the same is directed to provide for enhanced circulation and muscle stimulating exercise to an individual's feet and associated joint structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art directed to exercise and therapy apparatus include U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 4,973,046 4,650,183 4,474,176 4,446,855 4,299,206 4,294,236 4,280,486 4,177,803 ______________________________________
Regular exercise directed to convalescing patients, invalid individuals, and the like is required in proper treatment and therapy of such individuals in effecting circulation and muscle stimulation through exercise of the lower limb portions of the individual's legs. To this event, the instant invention is specifically directed to ambulatory simulation structure to effect simulated walking directed to an individual's feet for proper stimulation of the muscles, improved circulation, and flexure to the individual's lower limbs and including the arch of the foot. Heretofore, the prior art has directed itself primarily to vibratory devices and heat alone without completely addressing the need to associate such structure with natural movement to the lower limb portions, and more specifically the feet of individuals. To this event, the instant invention attempts to address the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing a foot ambulator apparatus directed to the provision of such therapeutic movement directed to an individual's lower limbs and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.